littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
In Little Empire, heroes are an essential part of your empire. Your hero is much more powerful than other units with almost unlimited customization options with runes and spells. Currently you can have two heroes: Castle & Fort. There are three different heroes in Little Empire: 'Description:' A legendary orc who battled against the humans and elves. He lost his jaw and replaced it with steel. He specializes in defense and should be stationed at the front line. Primary Role: The Behemoth is considered to be a tanking hero, and has the unique ability to attack up to two units at once. Ultimately, the Behemoth will have more defense and health-points than the other two heroes, capable of taking massive damage. Ability: Fury Slash Small chance of activating when attacked. Causes X-damage, and my inflict Dizzy. Medal: Earth Medal HP +X Resistance +X.X% Strategy: Simple and brutal, the Behemoth is a good pick choice for beginners, since it can be placed in the front-line and soak up much damage in the Arena and other easy battle situations, preventing many casualties among troops during level-up. At level cap Behemoth stays a powerful Hero but even his defensive abilities tend to fade in face of all damage even troops can dish out and should be placed carefully. Description: A fallen spirit that wanders between the slits of shadows, consuming souls is her only passion. She has long attack range and should be stationed at the rear. Primary Role: The Succubus is a long ranged hero, capable of dealing tremendous damage from the rear of your forces. She will naturally have less defense and health-points than the other heroes, but combine her with shaman, the succubus is more than capable of holding her own. Ability: Magic Flash Casts a circle of light around yourself for a duration of 4 secs. Raises power of critical hits by X.X% Medal: Mist Medal Shorten spell cool down time by X.X% Dizziness attack +X.X% Strategy: The Succubus is the hardest Hero to level-up with since her abilities are inferior and she needs a constant layer of troops to protect her, meaning many troop losses even in Arena mode. However as soon as Shamans are unlocked the Succubus becomes incredibly powerful. At level cap the best meta combinations involve either a Succubus and a Behemoth or a Succubus and a Berserker, so many players choosing either melee Hero for their Castle pick a Succubus for their Fort when unlocking it at level 24. The Succubus is also a very capable spellcaster but many players avoid giving her too many spells since casting magic decreases her incredible DPS. Description: He was the prince of the human empire 300 years ago. He was scarred during a great battle. He specializes in combat and should be stationed at the center. Primary Role: The Berserker is a melee hero who wields twin blades and has a range of two tiles. Yielding the highest attack points of all the heroes, while still maintaining a high level of defense, the Berserker is a good all-rounder. Ability: Battle Heart When your HP is below 30.0%, movement speed goes up by 50.0%, Attack Speed up by X.X%, and Attack by X.X%. Used only once per battle. Medal: Lightning Medal ATK +X Evasion +X.X% Strategy: The Jack-of-all-trades Berserker is a medium choice during level-up, harder to play than both the Behemoth and the Succubus, but able to win even placed in the front-line for Arena battles. At level cap the Berserker is mostly used as a Hero killer and can usually take on any other Hero except another Berserker, providing he's placed in the correct rows' to reach his target. The Berserker is versatile enough to be played either as a DPS or as a more tanky build, depending on Spells, Gems and other design choices decided by the player.The Berserker can be as deadly as or even stronger than a Behemoth if used correctly! Assuming heroes have equal gear, army, and spells, the general hero balance is: *The Behemoth, with its dual lane clearing clearing ability and high defense, can shrug off a Succubus's attacks while clearing a path straight through to her. *The Succubus, with its long range attack capabilities, can cut down the offensive-oriented Beserker before it can even come close to her. *The Beserker, with its superior melee range, speed, and power, can completely outclass the Behemoth when going toe to toe on the front lines. So, In general, the strengths go from Behemoth>Succubus>Berserker>Behemoth. Almost all players usually combine a melee Hero with a Succubus, and even if dual-melee is not unheard of (and can be very efficient!) the general consensus is that this combination is less competitive, virtually no player managing to get to Server Championship finals with it. Every Hero can level up by getting which can be obtained through Combat of any sort, Task Completion reward events, prize wheel, and promotions. Getting your hero to certain levels will unlock various achievement avatars. As of Version 1.25, the max hero level is 22. Each Hero level-up is rewarded four Hero Honors that can be used to increase the Hero's statistics. Hero Leveling Table WIP Each hero in little empire can unlock a medal that provides bonuses to them. Medals can be leveled up using materials to increase it's stats. The cost of materials goes up per upgrade. The max medal level is 22? Behemoth: '''Earth Medal Provides Health and Resistance to slow movement, dizziness, etc Levels 1-10 stats '''Succubus: '''Mist Medal Decreases Spell Cooldown and Dizziness attack Levels 1-10 stats '''Berserker: '''Lightning Medal Increases Attack and Evasion Levels 1-10 stats Runes contain attributes that upgrade certain stats in the game, with a max of three attributes per rune. There are 4 different Runes: '''Guard Rune: Unit defensive upgrades, unlocked at hero level level 8. Activation Cost: , Combat Rune: Unit offensive upgrades, unlocked at hero level level 9. Activation Cost: , Sacred Rune: Hero stat buffs, unlocked at hero level 11. Activation Cost: , Hero HP - Increases Hero Evasion - Increases evasion rate Hero Hit - Increases hit rate Hero Force - Increases critical hit damage Hero Realness - Increases chance attacks have of causing debuffs Hero Sturdiness - Decreases the chances of getting dizzy Hero Toughness - Decreases the chance of receiving critical hits Hero Spell Cooldown - Decreases spell cooldown Hero Spell Penetration - Decreases opponent's spell resistance Hero Spell Resistance - Increases spell resistance Hero Movement Speed - Increases movement speed Smart Rune: Unit Attack Buffs, unlocked at hero level 13. Activation Cost: , Polishing Each attribute on a rune has twelve levels, with each level increasing it's effect. To upgrade the level of an attribute, a rune must be polished. Polishing gives a chance for attributes to gain a level, lose a level, or remain the same. Changes can accepted or rejected (Depending if you achieved favorable results). Once an attribute reaches level 12, it cannot lose a level. The first polish you do each day (On both fort and castle) is free. However any polishes after that cost varying amounts of rune fragments depending on the level of the attributes on that rune. Enhancing When unlocked, each rune has one attribute which can be enhanced to unlock a second and third stat at various levels. The attributes unlocked by enhancing a rune are randomly chosen level-one attributes. Recasting A rune can be recast, costing rune fragments. Recasting a rune causes it to randomly pick attributes to replace the former attributes of the same level (Eg. Level 12 Hero HP > Level 12 Hero Movement Speed). Recasting will replace all three attributes unless they are locked (costing per locked attribute). For example, you might have Hero HP, Hero Movement Speed, And Hero Spell Resistance. You want to keep the first two, but want to roll a different attribute for Hero Spell Resistance. Locking the Hero HP and ''Hero Movement Speed ''will cost each time you recast. Heroes Category:Berserker Category:Succubus Category:Behemoth Category:Hero Level Category:Basic Articles